


Bitchslap

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, george is still a grammar natzi, john done fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: prompt: slap
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Bitchslap

8: 39 pm

-Georgewashingmachine sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Georgewashingmachine: what are john and paul bitching about this time

Ringmaster: idk I just remember paul getting home and being rlly mad saying john was gonna get it or something

Georgewashingmachine: oh shit

Georgewashingmachine: johns a deadman

Ringmaster: whatd he do?

Georgewashingmachine: well seeing as paul already knows

Georgewashingmachine: he spilled lipstick in his valentino white bag

Ringmaster: KSBJGBNKLVLEHUL LIPSTICK IN HIS VALENTINO WHITE BAG??!

Georgewashingmachine: ikr how will he ever survive

Georgewashingmachine: no he broke pauls guitar

Ringmaster: HE WHA

Ringmaster: WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME ANYTHIBG OMG

Georgewashingmachine: anythibg

Ringmaster: shut

Ringmaster: what happened tho

Georgewashingmachine: he was playing it on the balcony and dropped it, thought paul wouldn't notice so he put it back but its busted open

Ringmaster: how tf do you-

Ringmaster: only john could do that

Ringmaster: .

Ringmaster: whyd they just get super quiet.

Georgewashingmachine: idk i expected it to last longer than that

Ringmaster: oop Paul just left

Georgewashingmachine: fuc

-Ringo sent a message to Paul-

Ringo: hey you ok?

Paul: No.

Ringo: .. What happened?

Paul: John is a fucking child and I can't trust him with anything.

Ringo: Are you going on a walk?

Paul: Yes.

Ringo: be back by dinner ok

Paul: I mean I'm going to have to make it so I don't have much of a choice.

Ringo: i'll order pizza! :)

Paul: OK. Thanks Ringo.

Ringo: have a nice walk <3

-Ringo sent a message to George- 

Ringo: hes goin on a walk

George: uh we got a situation

Ringo: what?

George: john is um

George: upset.

Ringo: well I mean he fucked up pretty bad and that seemed like one hell of a fight so

George: no like

George: i think paul slapped him

Ringo: oh

Ringo: OH

George: yeah

Ringo: well um

Ringo: how is he?

George: just kinda sitting there staring at nothing. He has a huge red hardmark on his cheek tho

Ringo: damn

Ringo: ok imma say leave john alone for now. Let Paul cool off on his walk, I'll order pizza and we can let them work things out on themselves

10:15 pm

-Paul sent a message to Ringo- 

Paul: could you let me in

Paul: left my keys inside

Ringo: coming

10:23 pm

-Ringo sent a message to George-

RIngo: is john coming down

RIngo: or you

George: nah im good

George: id like to keep my head on my neck and ears blood-free thanks

Ringo: cmon it wont be that bad

George: john literally got slapped by paul, who stormed out

Ringo: hes cooled down and ready to apologize!

George: john wont come down anyways

Ringo: im sending paul up there then

George: if you do tell me cause i'd like to be downstairs when that happens

Ringo: fine go ahead and come down then

11:05 pm

-Ringo sent a message to Paul- 

Ringo: hey you ok?

Ringo: hows it goin up there

Ringo: paul?

Ringo: im sendin geo up

-George sent a message to Ringo-

George: THEYRE SNOGGING OMG

George: OFC

George: OF FUCKING COURSE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! This one isn't as cracky but yknow. Hope you all are doing well and have a good day/night/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3


End file.
